Everyday Various KHR! characters x Reader
by Kirika Nakamura
Summary: A collection of oneshots with various KHR! characters and the reader (you!) in everyday life. Rated T for language. I will take requests for which characters I should write oneshots for next! A bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1: HibarixReader

**Everyday Various KHR! Characters x Reader**

**By Kirika Nakamura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot line or characters of KHR!

* * *

Chapter 1: HibarixReader

"Kyooo," you whined, poking your boyfriend's shoulder softly, attempting to rouse him from his nap. "Wake up. I'm bored." Anyone else would be bitten to death, but it was you, his beloved girlfriend. You could get away with anything. Almost everything, that is. It just so happened that today, Hibari was in an unusually bad mood.

Lazily opening one eye, Hibari growled, "Poke me one more time, and I'll bite you to death." You pouted, figuring out that he was in a bad mood. A small smile crept on your face as you tentatively stretched your finger out and lightly tapped his shoulder. In a flash, Hibari had you pinned on the ground, his hands restraining your own, his face right in front of you. He scowled down at you and you blinked slowly before breaking into a large grin.

"Yay~! You finally got up! Let's go do something!" you cheered, trying to wriggle out from underneath your boyfriend. Instead of an answer, Hibari glared down at you and pushed your hands more harshly into the cement of the rooftop.

"No," he snapped before rolling off of you. He shifted into a comfortable position to rest and placed both of his hands behind his head. Frowning, you sat up and looked down at him.

"Kyo-kun…" you said softly, slightly upset about his reaction. Cracking open his eyes, Hibari looked up at you and sighed. Grabbing your arm, he pulled you down next to him and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, giving you a hug of sorts. Shifting you closer to him, Hibari gently kissed your head before closing his eyes again.

"We'll do something later, (Y/N). I'm tired," he mumbled out. You smiled before cuddling into his side. You felt him tense slightly at the closeness of your bodies, but he soon relaxed and held you even closer, his breaths becoming deeper as he fell asleep.

"Later, then," you murmured, your eyelids drooping shut as you fell asleep, comfortable in your caring boyfriend's arms.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first time writing a oneshot with a KHR! character. I hope you like it! If you'd like me to continue writing oneshots like this with other KHR! characters, please let me know. Please like and review as well! Love you all!

Kiri

Note: (Y/N) = your name


	2. Chapter 2: RyoheixReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 2: RyoheixReader

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. You sighed as you collected your books, shoving them into your bookbag. Yanking the zipper into place, you stood and went to join Kyoko and Hana as they made their way to the door.

"Hi Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan!" You chirped happily, smiling at your two friends.

"Konichiwa, (Y/N)-chan!" they replied as the three of you walked out the door to the courtyard. As you walked toward your usual lunch spot, you noticed Tsuna and his gang of friends following behind. Yamamoto was laughing at something Gokudera had said, and Ryohei seemed to be having a serious conversation with Tsuna. Your eyes lingered a little longer on Ryohei and you blushed when he caught you staring. You quickly turned away, your cheeks burning a bright red, not noticing the similar blush that spread across Ryohei's face.

"Look! (Y/N)'s blushing!" Hana pointed out, giggling behind her hand.  
"A-am not!" you protested, blushing even harder as Kyoko and Hana's giggles got louder. The three of you got into a playful argument over who you were blushing over, not noticing the four boys approaching you.

"H-hello Kyoko-chan, Hana, (Y/N)," Tsuna said, him and his friends stopping next to the three of you. You turned and caught Ryohei staring, blushing yet again. Hana quickly realized who was making you blush and burst into giggles. Kyoko didn't notice and smiled sweetly at the boys.

"Hi Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-chan, Gokudera, Onii-chan," she said. Yamamoto tipped his head in acknowledgement while Gokudera just shrugged and looked away.

Tsuna smiled and quickly looked at the blushing, nervous Ryohei. The younger boy gave the older a reassuring nod before saying, "Would you like to join us for lunch, maybe?" The three of you looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure, let's go! I'm starving," you answered, smiling brightly. As the group started to make its way to the roof, Ryohei suddenly stopped.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, (Y/N)?" he asked. Your eyes widened and you looked at Hana and Kyoko. Hana smirked and nudged you toward Ryohei while Kyoko just smiled.

"Um, s-sure," you answered nervously.

"Don't wait up for us," Ryohei told everyone. Tsuna just nodded and led the group away to the roof. When they were out of earshot, Ryohei turned to you, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"So..." you trailed off. "Wh-what did you need to tell me?" Ryohei looked down at his feet and clenched his fists tightly.

"I-uh, um-well, you see, I sort of, um..." he stuttered over his words. You raised an eyebrow and looked at him carefully.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Well, I, um, I kind of, you know," he tried to continue before gripping his hair in frustration.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed out, startling you. You stepped backwards a little, surprised by the volume of his voice. He continued to pull on his hair and stomp his foot on the ground, shaking his head back and forth. You looked at him curiously, confused by his actions.

"Umm...Ryohei?" you asked. "Is everything alri-"

"IREALLYLIKEYOUTOTHEEXTREMEWILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!" he shouted at you, cutting off your question. You blinked a couple of times, trying to register what he'd said. When you finally understood, your eyes bugged out and you stared at him in shock.

"You...you like me?" you asked, not believing his words. Ryohei nodded his head, blushing furiously. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his feet.

"So, will you go out with me?" he asked, avoiding your eyes. You broke out into a smile and looked at him.

"Yes," you answered, happiness evident in your voice. He looked up, surprise masking his face. He had clearly thought you were going to say no. Ryohei grinned before fist pumping the air.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT A DATE TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted. You just giggled as he returned to his normal self. Ryohei grabbed your hand and dragged you toward the roof.

"Now let's go get some lunch!" he cheered, leaving you stumbling behind him, trying to keep up. And for the rest of the day, you could not stop smiling.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's Ryohei's oneshot! Sorry it's a bit OOC. If you'd like to see more, please like and review! If I don't get enough reviews, I probably won't continue this series. Thank you!

Love, Kiri


	3. Chapter 3: MukuroxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 3: MukuroxReader

"Gah!" you screamed out in frustration, slamming your hands down on the damaged desk. You grabbed your stub of a pencil and scribbled furiously over the piece of paper in front of you before crinkling it into a little ball and throwing it across the room. It sailed towards the opening door and hit the head of a person with pineapple shaped hair. The boy quickly caught the ball of paper before it touched the ground and carefully opened it up, slowly making his way towards you.

"Is everything alright, my pet?" the boy said to you, hints of worry evident in his tone. You sighed and stood, turning to face the boy with different colored eyes. He handed you the piece of paper and you placed it back on the desk, turning your back towards him. Plopping down in the chair, you wound your fingers through your (Y/H/C) hair and pulled, beginning to stress about your homework again.

"Calm down, darling," the boy purred in your ear, gently removing your hands from your hair and rubbing your shoulders in a soothing manner.

"I don't like seeing you getting worked up over nothing," he cooed, his breath fanning your ear. You shuddered before pushing back the chair, separating you from the boy.

"Control yourself, Mukuro," you smirked, watching as the boy's mouth twisted into a playful pout.

"You're no fun, (Y/N)-chan," he said, still pouting as he walked over and wound his arms around your waist, pulling your backside flush against his front. You blushed, but didn't show any indication of moving. Instead, you welcomed the comfort of his warmth and leaned back into him as he rested his head atop your own.

"Why don't you take a short break?" Mukuro suggested, kissing the shell of your ear as he spoke. You blushed again and turned in his arms, now facing him. Looking into his eyes, you smiled and leaned your head a little closer, pecking his lips quickly.

"A break," you paused to kiss him again, "sounds perfect."

* * *

Hi hi! Sorry if this was absolute shit. And sorry that Mukuro's a bit OOC. If you'd like to see more, please like and review! Love you guys!

Love, Kiri

* * *

Note: (Y/H/C) = Your hair color


	4. Chapter 4: TsunaxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 4: TsunaxReader

"Wait up, Tsuna!" you yelled to your best friend as you ran down the street. The brunette stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu, (Y/N)-chan," he stuttered, blushing when his eyes met yours.

"Ohayo!" you replied cheerily, linking your arm with his. Tsuna's cheeks flushed an even brighter red, but you didn't seem to notice. As you began to talk, Tsuna zoned out and just stared at you. Ever since he had met you when you were both nine, he'd had a major crush on you. Of course, being Dame-Tsuna, he was too scared to admit he liked you. Until he made a move, he would be friend-zoned.

"Oi!" you shouted, breaking him out of his trance. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" he said, snapping back to reality.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen, (Y/N)-chan," he said quickly, shaking his hands back and forth. You just smiled and asked your question one more time.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, can you ask Yamamoto if he likes me?" Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt his heart break into a million pieces. He felt like crying, but your hopeful grin made him give a small smile and nod.

"S-s-sure, (Y/N)," he said softly, bowing his head down. Excited by his reply, you didn't even notice his frown.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" you cheered, pecking his cheek as you bounced through the school gates.

"Tell me what he says!" you called over your shoulder, waving as you walked to your classroom.

"Yeah…" Tsuna answered. "I'll tell you as soon as class gets out." He sighed and looked at the ground. He already knew that Yamamoto liked you. In fact, he was supposed to ask how you felt for Yamamoto. The brunette touched his cheek, the spot where you had kissed him.

_I was too late_, he thought to himself. _I should have told her…_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this is kind of sad. I was running out of ideas. Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	5. Chapter 5: Vote on next Charater

So for these oneshots, I've decided to write about the characters in this order:

1. The Tenth Generation Vongola Family

2. The Varia

3. The First Generation Vongola Family

4. The TYL Tenth Generation Family

5. The TYL Varia

6. The Adult Arcobaleno

Since I'm still writing about the Tenth Generation Vongola Family, I'd like to take a vote. Which character would you like to see in a oneshot next? Yamamoto or Gokudera? I'm leaving out young Lambo because I'd feel awkward writing about him. Please vote and tell me which character you'd like to see next! Thanks!

Love, Kiri


	6. Chapter 6: YamamotoxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 6: YamamotoxReader

"Good luck!" you said to your boyfriend, kissing his cheek before walking to the stands. Yamamoto's team had made it to the final round of the baseball tournament and today was the final game of the season. If his team won, they would be the champions. Since this game was extremely important to Yamamoto, you hadn't seen much of him. He had been too busy practicing with his team. But you understood. Baseball was very important to him. As the game progressed, you cheered and screamed for your boyfriend.

"Gooooo Yamamoto~!" you called, clapping your hands as he pitched another strikeout. The crowd roared when he struck out the first three players that came to bat. Soon, the ninth inning came around. The score was tied, 3-3. The visiting team had just gone up to bat, and now it was the Namimori baseball club's turn. The first player up hit a fly ball to center that was caught by a fielder. The second player struck out. Now it was Yamamoto's turn to bat. He had a determined look on his face as his grip tightened on the bat. It was all up to him.

You nervously bit your nails before shouting, "You can do it, Takeshi-kun!" Hearing your voice above the crowd, Yamamoto turned and searched for you. Once his eyes landed on you, he smiled and waved. You waved back at your boyfriend and blew him a kiss which he "caught" and put in his pocket. You giggled and watched as he readied his stance for the next pitch. The pitcher wound up and then threw the ball. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed before he took a step and swung with all his might. A loud _crack _indicated that the bat had connected with the ball. The baseball flew high up into the air and sailed over the outfield fence. The crowd went wild. Cheers and screams came from the stands as Yamamoto rounded the bases, smiling and waving. His teammates lined up at home plate and tackled him when he touched the base. A voice came over the speakers, announcing that Namimori Middle had won the baseball tournament. Fans flooded the field as they cheered for the winning team. You sprinted down from the bleachers and jumped on Yamamoto's back, almost knocking him to the floor.

"You did it!" you screamed, sliding off his back to jump up and down excitedly. "I knew you could!" He blushed lightly and laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess practice helped," he said, smiling down at you. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled his lips down to yours and kissed him. Hoots and catcalls came from his teammates as the MVP of the game received a celebratory kiss from his girlfriend. The two of you ignored them as Yamamoto deepened the kiss, slipping his arms around your waist, pulling you close. After a few moments, you pulled away and smiled up at him. He leaned his forehead against yours and smiled back, pushing a few strand of hair out of your face.

"Congratulations," you said quietly, resting your head against his chest. You felt his chin press lightly on the top of your head as he relaxed against you. Although he didn't respond, you knew he was smiling.

* * *

Here's Yamamoto's! I really like this one. Mainly cause I know too much about baseball, lol. XD Please like and review!

Love, Kiri


	7. Chapter 7: GokuderaxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 7: GokuderaxReader

"Why don't you just go with your 'juudaime'?" you spat at your silver-haired boyfriend. "I bet you'd rather go with him anyways!" You were arguing with Gokudera about his relationship with Tsuna _again_. Earlier that week, Gokudera had set up a date to go to the movies with you. That date was supposed to happen an hour ago, but Gokudera had only just shown up at your door to pick you up. He had been late because he'd been "at juudaime's house, helping him with his maths homework." You were furious. This was the third time he had been late for one of your dates because of Tsuna. You were sick of being an afterthought.

"Fine! Maybe I will take juudaime! I bet he wouldn't be yelling at me!" Gokudera shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. You raised your eyebrows and then made a decision.

"Fine," you said calmly, your previous anger disappearing. Gokudera blinked, shocked at your answer.

'Wh-what?" he asked, confused. He knew you were the type of person who always wanted to win, whether it was in a game or a fight. He was shocked that you had backed down.

"Go with your juudaime," you said, your voice becoming quieter. "I don't care anymore. We're over. Just go." Gokudera's eyes widened in shock, but his pride kept him from protesting.

"Tch," he said, turning his back to you and walking back down the path to your house. Inside, he was heartbroken. He had never thought that his friendship with Tsuna affected you that much. Thinking about how to make up for this and get you back, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

As soon as he was out of sight, tears from your eyes spilled onto your cheeks. Did he really not care that you had just broken up with him? Breaking into loud sobs, you slammed your front door and ran up the stairs to your bedroom, face-planting onto your comfortable bed. Burying yourself under your covers, you slowly cried yourself to sleep, remembering how he had just walked away.

~*The next morning*~

You trudged downstairs and grabbed the toast your mother left out for you, shoving it in your mouth as you walked to the front door.

"Bye sweetheart!" you heard your mother call from the kitchen. You just grunted to let her know you'd heard. When you opened the door, you noticed something on the porch. Bending over, you saw a small bouquet of red roses with a white ribbon tied around the stems. A white slip of paper sat nestled between the red petals.

_Red roses are my favorite_, you thought to yourself. _But who are they from?_ You tried guessing, but you couldn't think of anyone. Quickly finishing up your toast, you picked up the bundle of flowers and read the card. Your eyes bugged out when you saw what was written.

_I love you and I'm sorry._ That short sentence was on the scrap of paper, scrawled out in black letters. You looked at the roses and back at the note.

_He does care_, you thought, tearing up as you brought the flowers to your heart. It was the first time he'd said he loved you.

_ I need to find him._ Breaking into a run, you sprinted to school and burst through the classroom door. Gokudera was already there, along with Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Ohayo, (Y/N)-chan," Tsuna said, smiling at you. You just nodded in response as your eyes locked on Gokudera. He froze when he felt your gaze on him and he looked away, hiding the red blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"Yo," Yamamoto said, smiling and waving, but you just brushed past him.

"Oh?" he said, confused. When Tsuna saw you walking towards his storm guardian, he realized the two of you would need some privacy.

"U-uh, Yamamoto-chan, let's, um, go outside for a bit!" he tried, grabbing Yamamoto's arm and pulling him out of the room. You smiled at Tsuna in thanks as he closed the door. Then you turned your attention back to Gokudera.

"Hey," you said softly, sitting in the desk next to him. He avoided your gaze as you placed the flowers on the desk you were sitting at.

"I got your flowers…" you tried again, but he still said nothing. You took a deep breath and readied yourself for what you were going to say next.

'I-I love you too," you managed to get out, a pink tint flushing your cheeks. This caught his attention and his head shot up, eyes meeting yours.

"Re-really?" he said, disbelief showing in his eyes. You gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand.

"Really," you answered sincerely.

"But what about yesterday?" he asked, referring to your fight. You just shook your head and scooted a little closer to him.

"I overreacted. Gomenasai," you whispered, leaning your head against his shoulder. You felt him relax as he gripped your hand a little more tightly.

"I-I-I'm sorry too," he got out, smiling apologetically. You turned to face him and was caught by surprise as he gently placed his lips on yours. Pulling back, you blushed and smiled.

"I love you," he murmured into your ear, pulling you into a one-armed hug. You smiled and relaxed against him, happy everything was back in order.

* * *

And heeeere's Gokudera's! I love this boy so much, aha. This is a lot longer than the others cause I got a little carried away with the plot XD Anyways, I hope you like it! Please like and review! Next up is gonna be young Lambo!

Love, Kiri


	8. Chapter 8: YoungLamboxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Note: This is more of a friendship rather than a relationship. In this next oneshot, Young Lambo has a crush on you. You (the reader) are the same age as Tsuna and the gang.

* * *

Chapter 8: YoungLamboxReader

Walking out of your classroom, you met up with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera at Namimori Middle's front gates.

"Ahhhh~! I'm so glad school is out for the weekend," you said, stretching out your arms. Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, I agree," he said, giving you a smile. The four of you turned and began to walk home. Yamamoto and Gokudera were having a conversation behind you and Tsuna. You heard Yamamoto laugh and Gokudera begin to curse. Turning your head slightly, you watched as the two friends conversed. Smiling, you turned your head back to Tsuna.

"How's Lambo?" you asked, grinning at the thought of the peppy five-year old. Tsuna just groaned.

"He's okay, I guess. Still a handful, but he's getting easier to deal with." You laughed and shook your head.

"If you ever need me to babysit, don't hesitate to call," you told your friend, lightly patting his shoulder. For some reason, Lambo would listen to you when you told him to stop or go play somewhere else. You chuckled as Tsuna smiled, looking relieved.

"Arigato," he said as the four of you walked down the pathway to Tsuna's house. As soon as the brunette had opened the door, an explosion blasted him in the face, knocking him onto the floor.

"Hiiiiieeee!" he screamed as a child dressed in a cow suit jumped onto his stomach.

"Gahaha! Lambo-san is here!" the kid crowed, putting his hands on his hips. When he spotted you, Lambo immediately jumped off Tsuna's stomach and ran to you.

"Play with me, (Y/N)-chan!" he demanded, pulling on your leg. Bending down to his height, you smiled at the energetic boy.

"Okay," you agreed.

"But only if you give me candy," you teased, tapping his nose. Lambo seemed to think about this for a moment, putting his hand on his chin and making odd facial expressions, clearly thinking hard about this decision. Suppressing a giggle, you watched as the boy reached into his bush of hair and pulled out a piece of grape candy. Your eyes widened. Lambo never shared his candy. _Ever_.

"Here!" he said.

"But I'm only giving it to you cause you're pretty! Dame-Tsuna can't have any and neither can Stupidera cause they're ugly~!" he exclaimed, shaking his bottom at the two boys and sticking out his tongue before jumping onto your shoulder.

"Now let's go!" he commanded, pointing towards the kitchen, ignoring Gokudera's shouts of anger.

"Lambo-san is hungry!"

* * *

Hey guys! So this wraps up the Tenth Generation Vongola Family. Next, I'll be writing about the AMAZING Varia! Ahhhh, LOVE those guys, aha XD There is only one member I won't be writing a oneshot for and that's Levi. He's too creepy and weird to write about O.o Anyways, please like and review if you want to see more!

Love, Kiri


	9. Chapter 9: BelxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: BelxReader**

"103 degrees? Bel! You're burning up!" you exclaimed after reading the temperature on the thermometer. Your blonde haired boyfriend had come to you, complaining about not feeling well, and after checking his temperature, you realized why.

"You're sick and need to get sleep," you told Bel, watching as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I am a prince," he declared stubbornly. "Royalty does not get sick." You rolled your eyes and began to walk towards your bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Bel asked, starting to get up to follow you.

"I'm getting a cold washcloth for your forehead. Hopefully, your fever will go down," you answered, shuffling around, looking for a washcloth. Once you had found one, you ran cold water from the faucet and soaked the towel. Wringing it out, you walked back into your room.

"Here's your towel, Be-" The blonde prince was gone and the door to your room was wide open. Sighing, you left your room and began to wander the halls of the Varia mansion, looking for your sick boyfriend.

"BEL!" you screamed. "Get back here! I need to make your fever go down!" All of a sudden, you heard a whizzing sound in the air. Ducking at the last second, a knife buried itself in the wall behind your head. Frowning, you looked in the direction the knife came from and saw a blonde mop of hair.

"Ushishishi!~" The familiar laugh rang throughout the hallway as Bel stepped out from his hiding spot. Stalking towards him, you slapped the wet washcloth over his forehead, watching some of the excess water drip down his face. Giggling, you watched Bel take the washcloth from his forehead and throw it on the ground. A large grin grew on your face as you tried to hold in your laughter. Bel's blonde bangs, the hair that covered his eyes, were sopping wet and hanging down over his face. He shook his head back and forth, trying to remove the water from his hair. In doing so, he looked like a wet dog trying to dry off.

You couldn't take it anymore. Bursting into peals of laughter, you clutched your stomach and wiped away your fake tears.

"Yo-you…You look ridi-ridiculous," you managed to get out. Bel glared at you and then gave you a small pout.

"Don't be mean, (Y/N)-chan," he whined. "I am sick." You guffawed and looked at him.

"I thought you said royalty didn't get sick?"

"I never said that," he denied, smirking at you. Rolling your eyes, you picked up the washcloth and took his hand.

"Just go get some sleep," you commanded, dragging him towards his bedroom. "Then you'll feel better." He smiled, a large Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face.

"I'll only feel better if you sleep with me," he purred, pulling you into his chest and kissing your neck lightly. Shuddering under his touch, you gently shoved him off of you.

"Don't get me sick too!" you scolded, taking his hand again and continuing to lead him to his room. He frowned and allowed himself to be dragged to his room. Once inside his bedroom, you tucked him into his large bed and kissed his cheek.

"Get lots of res-" you started before being dragged under the covers with Bel.

"Much better," the prince stated, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close. Giving up, you turned and cuddled into his chest.

"Fine. You win. I'll sleep with you."

"Ushishishi~ I always win, mi principessa."

* * *

Hey guys! This is the start of the Varia oneshots! I loooooove Bel~~ He's so amazing~ Next up is Flan! Hope you like this one! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	10. Chapter 10: FlanxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

** Chapter 10: FlanxReader**

"What are you doing out here?" A monotonous voice sounded behind you. A full moon shone brightly in the sky and you leaned against the edge of the balcony as if to peer closer.

"Couldn't sleep," you answered, wrapping your arms around yourself. The night was cold and all you wore was a thin long-sleeve shirt and a pair of old sweatpants. A warm figure came up behind you and wrapped thin arms around your waist. Leaning back, you shifted some of your weight onto the other person.

"You couldn't sleep again? You must have problems," the emotionless voice said again.

"Flan!" you exclaimed, turning in his arms and lightly slapping his shoulder. "I do _not _have problems, ya blue-haired freak."

"If you haven't already noticed, my hair is teal, not blue."

"Same difference."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes._"

"_No._" Breaking free of his arms, you turned away and crossed your arms over your chest.

"Whatever," you said, flipping your (Y/H/C) hair over your shoulder. Flan came up behind you and pulled you into his arms again, your back pressed against his front.

"You're so weird," he commented as he brushed his lips against your hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever froggy," you responded.

"It's not my fault Bel-senpai makes me wear this frog hood."

"It's still weird." You turned to face him and wrapped your arms around his neck. Leaning in slowly, you lightly pressed your lips to his. Pulling back, you gave him a shy smile before burying your face in his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

"But I still love you," you murmured into his chest, closing your eyes. Flan just blinked before resting his head atop your own and pulling you even closer.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's Flan's! Hope he's not too OOC. I will try and post another one tomorrow! Please like and review if you'd like to see more.

Love, Kiri


	11. Chapter 11: LussuriaxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Note: This relationship is obviously just a friendship. I mean seriously, _Lussuria is gay_.

* * *

Chapter 11: LussuriaxReader

"NO FUCKING WAY!" you screamed as you clutched your new Fendi purse to your chest. You had been eyeing this bag for a while, so for your birthday, your best friend had decided to buy you this eight hundred dollar bag.

"I can't believe you bought this for me! Thank you Luss-chan!" you squealed as you threw your arms around the green haired man.

"How could I not buy this for you?" he said, returning the hug. "This new bag will go _perfectly _with that cute skirt you bought a couple days ago!"

"You're _so _right!" you agreed excitedly, doing a little happy dance, hopping from foot to foot.

"Of course I am, darling," Lussuria cooed. "Who do you think I am?" You just laughed before hugging him again.

"Thank you so so so so much," you said, squeezing him tightly.

"No problem, sweetheart," he replied, before pulling out of the hug. "Now let's head to your closet so we can plan outfits to go with this purse! OH! I bet your new printed skinny jeans will just look FABULOUS with this!" You giggled as he dragged you to your closet, listing off a bunch of your clothes that would just look "fantabulous" with your new purse.

* * *

Hey hey. Guess I was able to write one more oneshot. XD Sorry Lussuria's is to short. Please like and review if you'd like to see more! Love you guys!  
Love, Kiri


	12. Chapter 12: SqualoxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: SqualoxReader**

"VOIIIIIIIII! HURRY UP, WOMAN!" a loud voice shouted, making your eardrums vibrate. Shaking your head to clear the sound, you carefully continued to apply eyeliner to your lower lash line, being cautious so you wouldn't poke your eye. A few bangs and crashes sounded in your bedroom before the bathroom door burst open, slamming against the wall.

"I SAID TO HURRY UP!" A man with long silver hair stood there, eye twitching when he noticed why you were taking so long. You simply turned to smile at him before continuing the process of putting eyeliner on. Grabbing your thin wrist, the man yanked the eyeliner out of your hand, smearing the black kohl all over your cheek and eyelid.

"What the hell, Squalo?!" you spat, grabbing some makeup remover to wipe the black smudge off your cheek and to redo the liner on your right eye. "I was almost done!" Squalo just glared at you before throwing the eyeliner in the trash can.

"Let's go already," he said, irritation clear in his voice. "We're gonna be late for our reservations." You just smirked before retrieving your eyeliner from the trash can, daintily brushing off the invisible germs. Sharpening the tip, you began the long process of lining your eye, taking a long time so it would turn out perfect.

Watching Squalo out of the corner of your eye, you held back giggles as you saw him become more and more frustrated with you. Just as you finished, he slammed his hand down on the counter and stomped his foot.

"ARE YOU DONE YET? WE'RE LATE!" he screamed at you. Flinching slightly at the volume of his voice, you placed the eyeliner back in your makeup bag and smoothed your hair.

"I'm ready now, Squalo. Let's go." He glared at you before stalking out the door, taking long strides as you hurried along behind him, struggling to keep up. When you made it out of the Varia mansion, a black limo was waiting for you. Squalo opened the door and waited for you to step in before following suit. Once the door was closed, he threw an arm over your shoulder. Settling against his side, you leaned your head on his shoulder. He quickly looked down at you and frowned before sighing.

"Voii, woman, you are a piece of work," he said to you, shaking his head, small signs of his previous irritation present. You smirked.

"I sure am."

* * *

Hey guys! Here's Squalo! I love this loud-mouthed shark~~ I'll try and post another one tomorrow! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!  
Love, Kiri


	13. Chapter 13: MammonxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Note: I couldn't think of any scenarios where you were in a relationship with Mammon so this is just a oneshot where you are good friends

* * *

**Chapter 13: MammonxReader**

Loud shouts rang through the halls as Squalo chased Belphagor around the Varia mansion.

"Ushishishi~" the blonde prince giggled as he dodged another swipe of Squalo's sword. Swinging around the corner, Bel sprinted down a different hallway, the swordsman close behind.

"VOIIIII! COME BACK HERE BEL! YOU'LL PAY FOR CUTTING OFF MY HAIR!" A piece of hair that reached Squalo's chin hung near the front of his face, clearly shorter than the rest of his waist-length locks. Squalo swung his sword in frustration and knocked over a painting as well as an expensive vase. Both fell to the floor; the painting ripped to shreds and the vase shattered. Leaping over the mess he made, Squalo continued to chase the prince down the hall, creating more messes as he wildly swung his sword in an attempt to cut down Bel.

A loud sigh came from the doorway to a certain Arcobaleno's room.

"Wasting money, _again_. Those two need to pay me," a hooded figure muttered, pulling out a calculator to figure out how much the damage had cost him. A door opened next to the baby and a girl stepped out, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes.

"Why the fuck is it so loud at 8:00 in the morning?" she grumbled. Looking around, she saw the ripped painting and broken vase lying on the floor, plus a baby calculating the damage.

"Morning, Mammon," she said, addressing the floating baby. The baby didn't even look at her, he simply continued to count the cost of the damage done to the mansion. Sighing, the girl gathered Mammon in her arms and plucked the calculator out of his hands.

"What do you think you're doing, (Y/N)?" the baby questioned, reaching for the calculator. You held it out of reach before tucking it into your Varia coat.

"I'll handle this one, go count your money or whatever," you said, giving the baby a smile, kissing the top of his hood. He gave you a small smile before floating out of your arms and going into his room. As he closed the door, you heard a quiet voice.

"Arigato, (Y/N)."

* * *

Hey hey! Here's Mammon's oneshot! Squalo and Bel made an appearance, aha XD Next is Xanxus and then I'm moving onto the First Generation Vongola! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!  
Love, Kiri


	14. Chapter 14: XanxusxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: XanxusxReader**

"VOIIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, SHITTY BOSS!" a loud voice yelled, a voice that could be heard all the way through the closed door of your boyfriend's office to your bedroom at the end of the hall. Placing the book you had been reading on your nightstand, you sighed before standing up and walking down the hall. As you got closer to your boyfriend's office, the shouts became louder and louder. You could also hear glass shattering and a faint noise that sounded like a swinging sword. Speeding up, you approached the door to the office and reached for the handle. Right as you were about to twist the doorknob, the door slammed open.

Jumping back quickly, you saw the second in command of the Varia, Squalo, standing there, nostrils flaring as he tried to control his anger. Pieces of glass glinted in his long, silver hair and a red liquid dripped from the ends.

_Another bottle of wine, wasted_, you thought to yourself. The man glared at you.

"Go deal with your goddamn boyfriend, bitch," he commanded you, turning to stomp down the hall. A glass filled with what looked like tequila shot past your head and smashed against the head of the silver haired man.

"VOIIIIIII! QUIT THROWING YOUR SHIT AT ME!" Squalo yelled in his booming voice before trudging out of the hallway. Groaning softly, you tiptoed into the room, avoiding the shards of glass scattered all over the floor.

"Xanxus?" you said quietly, peering into the back of the room. Red eyes glared at you from across the room. Sighing, you closed the door to his office and walked over to where your boyfriend was seated.

"What happened?" you asked, looking at Xanxus quizzically. He didn't answer and just closed his eyes.

"Get me another drink, woman," he grumbled out, turning away from your questioning stare. Realizing you wouldn't get an answer from him, you turned to find an unbroken glass. Finally finding a wine glass that was in one piece, you poured him a drink, handing him the dark red wine. Snatching it from your hands, he chugged it down before placing the glass back on the table. Cracking open one eye, he frowned. Grabbing your hand, he yanked you onto his lap, relaxing slightly at the familiar position. His muscles became less tense and he slung an arm around your waist, restricting you from getting up. Leaning your head back into his chest, you gave a small smile.

Although he didn't say it, he needed you there with him.

* * *

Hey guyssss! Here's Xanxus' oneshot! Sorry the ending was a bit abrupt, but I didn't really know how to end it, aha. XP Next up is the Vongola 1st Generation. Please like and review if you'd like to see moreee~~

Love, Kiri


	15. Chapter 15: GiottoxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: GiottoxReader**

Daintily placing your cup back on its coaster, you glanced over at your boyfriend. Giotto was leaned over his desk, pen clutched tightly in his hand as he messily scrawled over his paperwork, signing documents and writing up reports. His shoulders were tensed and his eyes were tired. You sighed and stood up, walking over to him.

"Giotto," you murmured softly, gently taking the pen from his hand. He looked up, startled, but quickly softened his features when he realized it was you.

"I think it's time you took a break," you told him, tucking the pen you had taken from him back into the desk drawer. Hastily yanking the drawer back open, Giotto snatched up the pen and continued to sign papers, running a hand through his thick blonde hair. You kept rubbing his shoulders, feeling the tense muscles underneath.

"Giotto," you said, a little more sternly. "Take a break." You grabbed the pen from his hand and placed it back into the drawer. He sighed and pushed back his seat. You stepped away and waited for him to get up. Giotto stood and walked over to you, taking you into his arms and lightly kissing your forehead. You relaxed and laid your head against his chest, hearing the erratic thumping of his heart.

"You're stressed," you muttered, pulling back to look up at him. He refused to meet your gaze and instead held you a little more tightly.

"It's for the family. I need to get this paperwork done," he answered stiffly, but you heard the strain in his voice. Gently pulling out of his embrace, you took his hand.

"How about you take a short nap? I'll have G finish up the paperwork, hm?" you said, tugging him out of the room. Giotto looked back at his desk and then at you. Sighing in defeat, he followed you out of his office.

"I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Hey guys! Here's Giotto's. I really love this one :)) Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	16. Chapter 16: GxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: GxReader**

Throwing open the doors to your boyfriend's office, you walked inside, smiling happily to yourself. G had promised to take you to a nice dinner tonight and it was time to leave.

"G! Are you ready to-" You broke off when you saw your boyfriend hunched over his desk, eyes flickering between the papers scattered around him as he tried to fill out three forms at once. He still wore his work clothes and showed no sign of even preparing for your night out.

"G~" you sing-songed. "Let's goooo!"

"Hm?" he asked, not looking up from his desk. A frown flitted across your lips when he did not look up to greet you.

"G! Let's go! We're going to be late for our reservations!" His hand continued to move over the papers in front of him at rapid speed.

"You have reservations? That's nice. You probably should get going so you won't be late," he said absentmindedly, forgetting the fact that the reservations were for you _and _him. Sighing in frustration, you crossed your arms and stalked over to his desk.

"G! LET'S GO!" you shouted, trying to capture his attention. Finally looking up at you, he placed his pen on the desk. But instead of the smile you were expecting, a large frown crossed his face.

"Stop bothering me, (Y/N). I have work to do, can't you see that?! Goddamnit, woman," he spat, returning to his paperwork. Stepping back, you felt tears spring to your eyes.

_He promised he would actually take a break and spend time with me…_ you thought to yourself as you sadly turned back towards the door.

"I…I guess I'll leave you alone then…Have fun doing…paperwork," you murmured as you silently left his office. Upset, you let the tears fall from your eyes. Running towards your room, you accidentally bumped into Asari Ugetsu.

"G-gomen," you sniffled before continuing to your room. Asari looked at you before glancing in the direction you came from. He saw the open door to G's office and light streaming from the doorway. Understanding what had happened, Asari quickly walked towards the open door.

"G," he said when he entered. "Stop working and explain why (Y/N)-chan was crying in the hall." The red haired man looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"She was crying?" he asked, clearly confused. Asari sighed and placed his forehead in his hands.

"What exactly were the two of you talking about?" he questioned, determined to figure out the problem between the couple.

"Well…(Y/N) came in while I was working and kept blabbering about some reservations and she got too loud and I snapped at her and then she-OH SHIT!" G yelled, hurriedly shoving back his seat and standing up. Asari gave a small smile.

"You might want to apologize," he commented, giving the man a reassuring smile. G looked at his office door and then back down at his paperwork.

"But I have wor-"

"G. Go, NOW." The red haired man _tch_ed and then walked out the door. Plucking a white rose from a vase in the hall, G made his way to his girlfriend's room.

_I hate apologizing to people_, he thought before lightly knocking on the door.

"(Y/N)?" he called softly, hesitantly turning the doorknob.

"Don't come in," your muffled voice called back. Ignoring your request, G opened the door and saw you lying face down on your bed, head buried underneath a pillow. Slowly walking towards you, he sat down on the edge of the bed and softly rubbed your back.

"(Y/N), I'm, uh, sorry," he got out, removing his hands from your back and pulling out the white rose. You sat up and stared at him, shocked that he had apologized. Your eyes grew even bigger when you saw the white rose in his hand. Gently taking the delicate flower, you held it to your chest, eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked hopefully, looking at you questioningly. You nodded your head and leaned into his chest, loosely wrapping your arms around his neck, still clutching the rose in one hand. Sighing, he returned your hug before you pulled away. Smiling slightly, you glanced at the white rose in your hand.

"This is from the vase in the hall, isn't it?"

* * *

Hi guys! Here's G's oneshot! I got a little carried away when writing this one so sorry it's so long. :) Special thanks to death angel alice for giving me this prompt for G! Please like and review if you'd like to see more! Thanks for the support!

Love, Kiri


	17. Chapter 17: AlaudexReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: AlaudexReader**

Walking down the dark alley, you drew your thick coat tighter around your body. A cold wind blew, rustling the dry leaves resting on the dirty pavement. Shivering, you glanced around, uneasy. Suddenly, you froze. Loud footsteps sounded behind you. Refusing to turn around, you started to walk a little faster, desperate to get to the main road. As you picked up your pace, the footsteps behind you got a little faster. A hand on your shoulder stopped you in your tracks. You felt the hand spin you around.

"And who're you, little miss?" a man drawled, grabbing your face roughly in his hands. Slapping them away, you backed up.

"Get away from me," you spat, clutching your purse to your chest. The man laughed and sauntered closer. Reaching towards you, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him.

"Now, now, little darlin'. Where do you think you're going?" he purred. Shuddering, you yanked your arm out of his grasp and opened your purse, taking out your wallet.

"You can have all my money," you offered, holding out your thick wallet. He just let out a laugh. Approaching you again, he grabbed both of your hands, forcing you to drop your wallet.

"Oh, I don't want money," he said suggestively, leaning towards your face. You struggled, desperate to get away from this vile man.

"H-help!" you shouted out to no one, squirming even harder, trying to escape the man. A rough hand covered your mouth.

"No shouting, girlie," he growled, clamping down over your mouth. Shaking your head from side to side, you tried to remove his hand. Tears welled in your eyes when you realized you couldn't do anything. Suddenly, the man froze and collapsed, unconscious, releasing you. Tears spilled onto your cheeks when you saw who had come to your rescue.

"A-Alaude!" you cried, running towards the blonde man. He looked down at you and did not even move when you threw your arms around him. Burying your face into his chest, you let out a shaky sigh.

"Thank you for saving me," you whispered, nestling into him. He raised an eyebrow at your shaking figure before gently pushing you away. Stooping down, he picked up your wallet and handed it to you.

"Be more careful next time," he told you. Giving him a half smile, you tucked your wallet into your purse and zipped it up.

"I will," you promised, stepping up to his side. He grabbed your hand tightly before dragging you out of the alley.

"Good."

* * *

Hey guys! Here's Alaude's oneshot. Sorry it's not too romantic :( I'll try to make the next one a little better. Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	18. Chapter 18: LampoxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: LampoxReader**

Loud snores echoed out the open door of your boyfriend's bedroom and down the hall to your own. After slipping on your flats, you padded down the carpeted hallway to wake your sleeping boyfriend up for a day out. Slipping through the open door, you walked towards the snoring man.

"Lampo," you said softly, gently shaking his body. "Wake up." This seemed to do nothing, as all the green haired man did was roll over onto his back and throw his arm out to the side, almost slapping you in the face. Quickly dodging his flopping hand, you kicked off your shoes and jumped onto the bed.

"Wake up," you said a little more loudly, shaking your boyfriend even harder. His snores suddenly cut off as he awoke from his slumber,

"Wha-? Oh, it's only you, (Y/N)," he muttered before rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into a pillow. Sighing, you shook his shoulder.

"Come on, Lampo. Get up. I wanna go out," you whined, prodding your boyfriend over and over. He grumbled something under his breath and rolled over, turning his back to you.

"Lampo!" you said, frustration lacing your voice. He let out a long, tired sigh before sitting up and turning towards you.

"Why do you even want to go out? It's raining," he said, giving you an incredulous look. "Wouldn't you rather stay inside and cuddle?" You thought about this for a moment before shaking your head in disagreement.

"It's not even raining yet. Let's get out before it starts to rai-" A crack of thunder sounded throughout the room, making you jump. Lampo smirked before gathering your shivering form into his arms.

"You were saying?" he teased, flicking a piece of hair that had fallen out of your ponytail. Frowning slightly, you stuck out your bottom lip, pouting like a child.

"You're too cute," he murmured, pecking your lips lightly before dragging you under the covers with him.

"What are yo-?"

"Just relax, (Y/N). We'll do something after we take a short nap." Giving up, you turned to face him and kissed his jaw softly before tucking your head into the crook of his neck.

"You're lucky I'm in love with you."

* * *

Hey guys! Here's Lampo's oneshot. I loved writing this one, aha. I hope you like it! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	19. Chapter 19: AsarixReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: AsarixReader**

"A-Asari!" you shouted, startled by your boyfriend's appearance. The black haired man looked up at the mention of his name. He gave you a tired smile.

"Hi, (Y/N)," he coughed out, a bit of red staining his lips. One of his eyes was swollen shut, a purple bruise forming over his puffy eyelid. His arm was bleeding heavily as was his leg. Various cuts and bruises littered his body as he stumbled forward. Knuckle quickly caught his friend before he fell to the floor.

"Take it easy," he warned Asari, giving him a concerned look. You rushed towards the two men who were followed by G and Giotto. G had a large frown on his face and Giotto had a look of concern.

"Wha-what happened?" you asked, realizing all four of the men were injured in some way, though it looked as if Asari was the worst off out of all of them. Giotto frowned and looked over at Asari.

"We had a fight with the Lombardi Famiglia and they pulled out a weapon that was stronger than anything we have ever seen before. The boss aimed the weapon at G and myself, and as he fired, Asari jumped in front of us and took the blow. That's how he got those two wounds," Giotto stated, pointing to the large cuts on Asari's leg and arm.

"Asari!" you cried out. "What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" He gave you a weak smile.

"I wanted to protect my friends," he muttered quietly. You sighed and shook your head slightly.

"Of course…Always putting others before yourself…" you mumbled before turning to Knuckle.

"Can you carry him up to my room?" you asked the boxer. "I'll go look for bandages." Knuckle nodded and supported the injured man as they made their way to your room. You quickly glanced at your boss and his right hand man.

"Do you need me to tend to your injuries too, or can yo-"

"Go tend to your boyfriend," Giotto said gently. "We'll get other staff to check up on us." You smiled gratefully and hurried back into the mansion. Once you arrived at your room, you saw Asari lying on your bed, breathing heavily as he tried to staunch the blood flow. Rushing into the bathroom, you grabbed a wet washcloth and bandages before running back to your boyfriend's side. He watched you through dark eyes as you carefully wiped away all the blood and tightly wrapped bandages around his leg and arm.

"There," you said quietly. "All done." As you got up to put your supplies away, a warm hand grabbed yours.

"Arigato, (Y/N)," Asari thanked you, giving you a small, but genuine smile. Turning back towards him, you leaned down and softly kissed his forehead.

"Of course, dear," you murmured back. "Now get some rest."

* * *

Hi guys! Here's Asari's oneshot! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things got a little busy. I hope you like this one! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	20. Chapter 20: KnucklexReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: KnucklexReader**

"Knuckle!" you shouted, dragging your feet through the long hallways of the Vongola mansion.

"Knuckle!" you called again, opening doors and slamming them shut when you didn't see your boyfriend.

_Where is that man? _you thought to yourself. _We have to leave for the mission in five minutes! _Getting frustrated, you stamped your foot down on the floor.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, KNUCKLE?! WE HAVE TO GOOOO!" you screamed, screwing up your eyes and crossing your arms. Suddenly, you were being pulled backwards into someone's chest.

"Boo," a gentle voice whispered in your ear. Pulling out of the person's grip, you spun around to face Knuckle.

"There you are! Now let's get moving. We need to take care of those thugs," you said, stalking angrily towards the front door.

"Late again…" you mumbled to yourself. "I swear, he's gonna be the death of me…"

"Did you say something, (Y/N)?" Knuckle asked, a knowing smile on his face. Giving him a sickly sweet smile, you shook your head.

"I didn't say anything, _darling_," you exaggerated, batting your lashes playfully. Laughing, he threw an arm over your shoulder and walked by your side until you reached the door. Suddenly, his face fell, a small grimace forming on his lips in place of his cheerful smile. Still giggling, you quickly noticed the change and looked up at your boyfriend.

"What is it?" you asked, raising an eyebrow to give Knuckle a questioning stare.

"I'll protect you," he promised solemnly. He arms wrapped around you in a tight hug and he kissed the top of your head.

"I'll protect you no matter what," he murmured into your hair. Pushing him off, you smirked and pushed open the door.

"I'll be fine. Now let's get moving, you overprotective nutcase."

* * *

Hi guys! Kirika here. I'm back after an unplanned hiatus. Holidays can get really crazy, aha. Here's Knuckle's chapter! Hope you like it! I haven't written in a while so I'm a bit rusty. Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	21. Chapter 21: DaemonSpadexReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: DaemonSpadexReader**

Walking down the pebbled path, you let out a sigh. After being sent out on multiple missions without any breaks, you finally had some time to yourself. But of course, when you had a break, your boyfriend was busy with his own missions. Continuing down the path, you stopped next to the patch of red roses growing in the garden. Smiling to yourself, you brushed the pads of your fingers against one of the soft petals.

To your surprise, the petal flaked from the flower and fluttered to the ground, landing amongst the other fallen petals that littered the ground. Drawing back your hand, you let your arm fall to your side. Letting out another heavy sigh, you walked to the middle of the stone walkway and sat on the edge of the elegantly carved fountain. Dipping your fingers in the cold water, you absentmindedly swirled them around, creating little whirlpools that slowly faded until the water was still again. Suddenly, a warm hand was resting on your shoulder, startling you from your daze. Withdrawing your hand from the fountain water, you turned your head.

"For you, mi amore," a sweet voice cooed. Looking up, your eyes met your boyfriend's purple ones. Smiling, you gently took the red rose he was holding out to you. Standing, you pressed a soft kiss to your boyfriend's cheek.

"Arigato, Daemon," you said quietly, admiring the red rose you now held in your hands. This rose was in full bloom, a bright red color staining the petals that swirled outwards as if they were trying to escape the bud. Bringing the flower up to your nose, you daintily sniffed the petals. Memories of your first date with Daemon came rushing back as the sweet scent filled your senses. Smiling, you brought the rose back down, accidentally slicing your finger on a thorn in the process.

"Itai," you muttered softly, switching the rose to your opposite hand and bringing your injured finger closer to your face so you could inspect the damage. A bead of blood, the same color as the rose's petals, slid down the length of your thumb, falling onto the gravel below your feet. Daemon's eyes widened, and gently took your finger, wiping the blood away. His eyes met yours and he maintained eye contact as he lowered his head and kissed your thumb. Rising back up to his full height, Daemon pulled you into his chest and kissed the top of your head.

"Better?" he asked, pulling back and gently touching your chin, smiling you in a way that made you feel warm inside. Nuzzling back into his chest, you wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him to you. You felt his arms slide around your waist, pressing you into him. Inhaling his familiar scent, you smiled against his chest.

"Much," you answered, closing your eyes as you relished in the rare, sweet moment you had just shared with your boyfriend.

* * *

Hey guys! Here is the last of the 1st generation Vongola guardians. Next up are the Adult Arcobaleno and after that I will be writing oneshots for Dino, Byakuran, Rasiel, etc. I will also be taking requests. Then I'm moving onto all the TYL characters. I hope you like this one! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


End file.
